My Little Nursery
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: An AU in which the MLP characters are young children. Join them as they go out to lunch, go out on the town, and go to the city. All while they expand their family, one pony person at a time.


**Ok, so this is a cutesy series about human, five and two year old MLPS. Enjoy!**

"Come on, come on; where are you?"

Up in a tree, a little, spotted kitten was waiting for a little, pink-haired girl in the park. He looked at the park, and saw two little girls. One had a white horn and purple hair, while the other had striped hair, a lilac horn, and matching wings. _Yes! I found two more,_ he thought. He decided on a plan to introduce himself. The kitten waited until the little striped haired girl was sitting on the slide. When she was about to slide, he leapt onto her lap gracefully.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeee!" She shrieked when he landed on her. When they came to the end of the slide, he leapt onto the little purple haired girl's white, pristine dress, leaving four small, brown pawprints. The girl screamed. The girl with the wings dusted herself off.

"Crazy cat!" She shouted. The purple haired girl growled.

"It even got dirt on my dress!" She whined. The kitten batted at the girl's little shoes, before she shooed him off. While he was running, the kitten grabbed a cowgirl hat, and ran around the park. A little blonde haired girl looked up, saw her hat was missing, and looked around. The kitten stopped running, and waited. The blonde noticed him, and seemed mad.

"Hey! That's my hat!" She shouted with a southern accent. She ran, and the cat gave chase. They ran around the playground a few times, until he leapt into a tree. She kept running for a little while, until she realized the cat wasn't there. She then walked around, looking for the cat. A little rainbow haired girl with cyan wings stormed over to the blonde.

"Applejack, have you seen a little, spotted kitten around here?" She asked. The little blonde, named Applejack, looked up from her search.

"I've seen it. Why, Rainbow Dash?" She asked. The rainbow haired girl, presumably Rainbow Dash, snorted.

"It knocked my ball into the bushes! It took me half an hour to dig it out!" She replied. Applejack glanced over at the other two girls.

"Twilight! Rarity! Did that cat give you two trouble too?" She asked. The stripe haired girl, Twilight, and the purple haired girl, Rarity, both nodded.

"The cat leapt on me, and it got Rarity's dress dirty." Twilight explained. Rainbow Dash, who had been flying around, landed.

"Guys! I found the cat in a tree!" She said. The other three girls nodded, then ran off.

/

"So, this is the tree the cat ran up?"

"Yep."

When the girls got to the tree, they looked up. In the tree, a little kitten was batting around a cowgirl hat. Applejack glared at the kitten.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!" She shouted up the tree. Then, a fuschia haired little girl and a green haired two year old boy walked over. She looked around.

"What's going on?!" The girl asked asked. Twilight turned towards them.

"Hey, Spike. Hey, Pinkie. A cat took away Applejack's hat." She informed. Pinkie looked up.

"That spotted cat?"

"Yep." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"That kitten's funny." She said. Spike looked at Twilight, and frowned.

"No hat?" He asked. Twilight shook her head. Then, to everyone's surprise, the cat spoke up.

"Here you go. You can have your hat back. I was getting bored of it anyway." He said, tossing the hat down. It landed on Applejack, and it landed over her eyes. She shifted her hat. Applejack then looked up in surprise.

"How can a kitten like you talk?" She asked. The kitten giggled.

"Oh, I'm not kitten." He explained. Then, there was a bright flash of light. When the light cleared, in the kitten's place, was a young boy. He had black and white hair, like the spots on his fur, red and yellow eyes, brown skin, a bird wing and a bat wing, a deer and a goat horn, a buck tooth, and a red snake tail. He was wearing a multicolored hoodie, shorts, and green and brown sneakers. The girls gaped at his appearance. Spike applauded.

"Bye-bye kitty!" He squealed. The boy giggled.

"Your-your like us?!" Twilight asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm Discord, spirit of chaos. Of course I'm like you! I too came from Equestria when I was little." He told them. Rarity looked at him.

"Who's your family?" She asked. Discord blinked.

"What's a family?" He asked back. Twilight stepped up.

"A family is someone who takes care of you." She explained. Discord shook his head.

"I don't have one." He replied. Pinkie frowned.

"That's so sad! How to you get food?" She asked. Discord grinned.

"Simple; I turn into a cat and people feed me. There's this girl who comes here everyday." He said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, there she is!" A flash of light, and the boy was replaced with a kitten. He leapt out of the tree. The others followed in pursuit.

/

When they arrived, Discord was on the grass. On a bench nearby, there was a pink haired girl with daffodil wings. Twilight gaped. _Fluttershy?_ She's _the girl Discord was talking about,_ she thought. Discord jumped onto the girl's lap. As they watched, the others saw the boy step into the girl's lap, and rubbed himself against Fluttershy's fuzzy, pale yellow sweater, purring as he did. Fluttershy smiled, stroking him, and gave him a handful of cotton candy. After he was done, Discord looked up at her,

"Thanks, Fluttershy." He said. Fluttershy smiled.

"No problem." She replied. The others came out their hiding place.

"Fluttershy, dearie? You knew about him?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. He's very nice." She whispered. The others smiled. Fluttershy was very caring, and she'd help any creature in need. Pinkie stepped up to Fluttershy, smiling.

"Fluttershy! I just had the best idea ever!" She said. Applejack smiled.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Well, Fluttershy, what if Discord stayed with us?! I mean, Celestia's been looking for more kids from Equestria! And Discord's from Equestria! So, whaddya think?!" Pinkie Pie asked. Fluttershy looked at Discord.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked. Discord smiled.

"I think I liked this plan very much." He replied. Fluttershy looked up.

"Yes." She replied. The others all cheered. Twilight smiled.

"I'll go get Princess Celestia!" She shouted, before flying off. Fluttershy looked down at Discord, who smiled. She smiled back.

Now their family would get a bit bigger.

/

 **Awwwww! Cute. Ok, so, if you have any ideas, you can send them in. We'll see more of the caretakers and of their normal life later on. Bye!**


End file.
